1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices and, more particularly, to a heat dissipation device convenient for disassembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, numerous heat dissipation devices are used to dissipate heat generated by electronic devices. Conventionally, the heat dissipation device comprises a heat sink, a fan and a fixing device mounted on a side of the heat sink. The fan defines four through holes in four corners thereof. Four screws extend through the four through holes of the fan and engage in threaded holes of the fixing device to fixing the fan on the heat sink. A plurality of fasteners are attached to a bottom of the heat sink and fasten the heat sink on a printed circuit board to thereby make the heat sink intimately contact with an electronic device on the printed circuit board. Two of the fasteners block two screws at a bottom of the fan for saving space. In operation, the heat sink absorbs heat from the electronic device. The fan produces airflow to take the heat in the heat sink away.
The fan needs to be disassembled from the heat sink for maintenance or replacing with another fan after the fan is used for a long time. In disassembly, since the two fasteners block the two screws at the bottom of the fan, the process of disassembling the screws at the bottom of the fan via using a screwdriver is obstructed. Thus, it is inconvenient to disassemble the fan from the heat sink.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can overcome the limitation described.